Amare Sine Timore
by MarkMeContest
Summary: They had been dancing around each other for years. Around 'them'. He remembers that final straw that broke their camel's back. And, he's never going to break his promise…so that she won't ever break her own. An Edward and Bella one-shot for the Mark Me One-Shot Contest.


**Mark Me One-Shot Contest**

**Title:** Amare Sine Timore

**Pen Name: **rubyblue9696

**Characters: **Edward & Bella

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: **They had been dancing around each other for years. Around 'them'. He remembers that final straw that broke their camel's back. And, he's never going to break his promise…so that she won't ever break her own. An Edward and Bella one-shot for the Mark Me One-Shot Contest.

It's after midnight.

Clear star-filled sky and cool autumn air.

She's on her way to him now.

Flicking off the front lights, he moves to the back, shuffling around the shop as he picks up mindless object after mindless object only to set each one back down in pointless new locations. He is restless…impatient. He's been waiting so fucking long for her.

They had been dancing around each other for years.

Around 'them'.

He often thinks back, remembering the straw that broke their camel's back just nine weeks prior.

Jasper's thirtieth birthday-bash house party.

"_Here's your beer, man." Something waves in front of Edward's face, and then two fingers are snapping repeatedly at his eyes, too close to focus on, and very fucking annoying. He can't see Bella._

_Sucker punching Jasper's nuts, Edward sits up briefly from where he's sprawled on the suede couch, taking the beer and twisting it open. He takes a long deep swallow, all the while watching Bella across the room, dancing and swaying. She's watching him, too. She blows him a tiny kiss and Alice whispers something in her ear. They giggle._

"_Dude, you have it so bad, man. Put us all out of our misery already, alright? Go fucking get her…"_

_He's right, Edward knows. She's been teasing him all night like that. "Fuck off, asshole." Deep burrowing frown, he takes another long pull from his long-neck and then his hand lifts to run through his hair, scratching at his scalp, contemplating. _

_Jasper snorts. "Whatever, you pussy. Alice and I are gonna get the cake ready." _

_Then Edward is alone again. Well, as alone as one could be surrounded by fifty or so party goers. He must be putting off a vibe because people are leaving him alone for the most part. Everyone knows him. It's because of his shop. His tat shop, _Iron Ink_. _

_Proud owner and operator eight years running._

_He focuses again on Bella across the room. She's talking with Tyler, laughing…flirting maybe. Tyler leans in to her ear to say something and Bella looks a little surprised. She shakes her head back and forth quickly and moves away from Mr. Douchebag and over toward the couch where Edward sits watching. _

"_Hi." She is standing in front of him now._

"_Hey." His eyes gorge on her._

"_Um, you uh…don't seem to be in a very festive mood for your best friend's party."_

_His green eyes flash up to hers from the curve of her hips. Blunt, he says low and rough, "I'm not in a very festive mood, Bella." _

_She blinks, confused. "Oh, um…okay." Then she turns around, shifting a little from one foot to the other._

_Her ass is right in his face._

_Fuck!_

_The next thing he knows, he is standing up behind her, sliding his hand around her hip…and then, he's leading her to the corner behind the huge-as-fuck entertainment center…and then, they are just staring and heavy shaky breathing. He presses flush to her. She lets him._

_And then, they are kissing, gripping…devouring._

Hands down best fucking night of his life.

He hears the side door to the back of the shop open quietly then shut and lock, and he knows Bella has arrived. The sound of her purse and keys hitting the countertop make him smile crooked stupid. That smile vanishes when he hears her stilettos connect with the cement floor. His nostrils flare slightly. He wonders briefly if they are satin black or the purple ones she just bought.

Is she intentionally trying to make this more difficult for him?

He absolutely has to keep his cool.

Tossing a brass contact post back into his kit, Edward turns around to lean back against the top of his floor cabinet next to his station. He wants to watch Bella walk to him. There is no doubt in his mind that she is the sexiest fucking thing on this planet. The way she moves, slow and with purpose, drives him insane.

She knows it, too.

The sway of her hips.

The muscles in her thighs.

The bounce of her perfect breasts…her tits.

Fuck, even the swing of her arms and the slight toss of her hair make him crazy horny.

This girl is his.

His total package.

Settling against the cabinet's counter, resting each hand there next to his own hips, Edward takes her in. She's obviously dressed for the occasion. And, when he says dressed for the occasion, he means dressed to kill. Black satin corset top under a sheer midnight-blue flowy thing, paired with sinfully skin tight liquid black leggings. And the shoes he's completely wrong about.

Well, that's not true entirely. They are black, mostly. Strappy, with two delicate metal studded black bands stretching across her silver painted toes, and on each side at the arch of both feet, four more delicate leather strips, two on each side, rise to connect at a small metallic silver circle at the top of each foot. From there, two more bands wrap around to fasten at each of Bella's ankles.

He winces internally.

Is it weird that he wants her to hurt him with those sexy as fuck stilettos?

No. Not even a little.

He's hard as rock already. Thank fuck he'd jerked one off before her arrival.

Still staring at her shoes, he watches as she comes to a stop between his own black steel-toe booted ones. Now that's a picture.

He looks up at her from under his lashes and flashes a sexy grin. "Hey, baby."

Petty brown eyes focus on green as she blushes, whispering back, "Hey."

She doesn't usually dress this way.

She's a kindergarten teacher for fuck's sake.

Leaning in to rest against him, Bella lets the palms of each hand slide up over his cotton T-shirt covered chest to wrap around the back of his neck.

It's vintage AC/DC tonight. The Back in Black tour.

His own hands leave the countertop and move reflexively to grip her hips and pull her closer, and then they slide around back and down over each ass cheek to give her a little squeeze.

She murmurs into the crook of his neck, saying soft, "You wore my favorite T-shirt," and then she kisses him, tiny little kisses all the way up the side of his neck and across his stubbled jaw to his waiting lips. It's gentle, erotic and slow, tongues touching, sliding, and lips kissing and sucking. Definitely a sweet precursor to what they are about to do. Edward groans and grips Bella's ass a little tighter. She sighs, releasing his lower lip, and just feels him pressed against her.

He is so fucking sexy it kills her sometimes.

"Show me."

He smirks, "Show you what?"

Shy smile, "You know."

"I don't think I do."

She bites her lip, letting a manicured nail of her right hand leave his messy auburn hair to trail its way down and over his pec to the steel barbell at his left nipple. She flicks and pulls it through the cotton fabric and waits for his groan.

Bingo. "You do know. Now come on…show me."

He shows her, opening his lips and letting his tongue slip out and down over his chin.

He's got his skull in tonight.

Jesus.

Pair that with the black steel barbell studs at each ear lobe and she is one hot mess.

Her eyes kind of glaze as he kisses her again, deeper, possession her and letting her feel his tongue piercing against her. Deliberate. He is not so gentle this time. Her ears ring.

Releasing her lips from his own, Edward rests his forehead against hers taking a deep breath, and asks, hands still gripping and squeezing each ass cheek, "You ready for this?"

She blinks and nods, smiling slightly. "Yeah."

Pushing off of the counter's edge, Edward smacks her ass playfully and, at her gasp, grins the devil's grin and moves to his station.

He's got the best one in the entire shop. As it should be. It's one of those top of the line babies, too.

The Inkbed.

Fucker should be called the Inkrocket Turbo 5000 or some shit like that. Awesome is an understatement. You can adjust it any way you need depending on the tatting situation at hand.

And, this particular tatting situation requires some minor adjusting…or major, depending. Glancing over his shoulder at Bella, he gives her a wink then returns his attention back to the chair, dropping down the side panels as well as each arm rest, adjusting the back rest to a sixty degree angle for support, and then raising each leg rest up to full horizontal positioning. Then, he adjusts its height as low as it can go, making sure that Bella's stiletto clad feet will be able to touch down for leverage. His weighted wood and steel floor blocks will help out a lot with that.

Never in his wildest dreams did he ever entertain the thought of doing what they are about to do together. But, since he found his balls and got his girl that night at Jasper's party, it did not shame him one bit to admit he thought about it quite fucking often now.

She…was…it…

He adjusts his lamp and slides his prepped rolling tray closer. The boot of his left foot shoves his rolling chair across and into Emmett's area, completely out of their way. They won't need it tonight.

Then, he turns around and walks back to Bella, who's looking like she might pee herself…whether in excitement or fear he doesn't really know.

He puts his arms around her and kisses her again, going for slow and languid…reassuring.

Bella has other ideas, though, practically jumping him. Her hands fist in his hair as she sort of, kind of, attacks him standing.

Okay, she's definitely not feeling any fear. "Whoa…" he says after he breaks their kiss.

She whines, "Edward…" her lips following his, and fuck, his girl's begging already. She tries to palm his dick through his low hung jeans, but he stops her, because once that shit starts it is really fucking hard for them to stop.

"Baby, please. I gotta get us ready." He kisses her now-swollen lips once more then he tries to step back, unsuccessful. Pointed stare now.

With a roll of her eyes, she concedes with a pout, "Fine," releasing her fingers from his hair. She's the impatient one now.

Quickly, Edward swivels on one heel then bends over at the waist to open his lower cabinet, retrieving some red stick candles from inside. "Stop staring at my ass, beautiful."

Bella stares at his ass because, duh…smiling and salivating simultaneously…and then her eyes move to the elegant script now exposed as his T-shirt's hem drapes forward with his movements.

It's on the lower right side of his waist…running down its length and ending at his lean hip. So fucking sexy.

_Amare Sine Timore._

To love without fear.

Edwardian Script.

He whispers it like a prayer sometimes when he thinks no one can hear him. Bella hears him occasionally…and she cries silent for him, too. She knows how difficult if can get for him.

She gives him everything she can to make it better…easier. She knows her own losses' weight and she wants to elevate and alleviate him from his much, much worse, own.

He stands up straight again, placing the long candles inside two small mason jars for support and proceeds to light and arrange them on the countertop. He presses his iPod on and starts playing a soft classical playlist he made just for tonight. He's chosen from his favorites, like Chopin, Mozart, Debussy, and even some Beethoven. Mostly piano pieces. Then he reaches toward the dark wall behind his station and dims the overhead lights until they are almost off completely. Everything is in shadow and glow now. It looks really cool.

The scene.

The setting.

Turning back around to face his girl, Edward smirks, letting his eyes rake over her, unchecked…then he reaches up and behind his neck, pulling his T-shirt up and off and tossing it to the ground beside him. Bella's jaw drops. Her man is so fine.

Fucking hell.

Long lean muscle and sin.

It's like he is a magnet for her pussy…her very being…as she involuntarily moves toward him.

"Uh uh…" he stops her, "stay right there." It's soft but commanding. "Lean back against the wall and keep your hands to yourself until I say otherwise, got it?"

"Yes," she whispers, complying, her eyes never moving from his dark ones.

He steps slowly, haltingly, toward her. He's stalking her, riling her up. His mouth waters. He is going to devour her.

He knows it is taking everything in her power not to move toward him, herself. But she manages.

He comes to a stop in front of her, as close as he can without making contact, and places both palms against the wall on each side of her head, caging her. He leans in closer to her ear, directing…demanding, "Take your top shirt off."

Bella trembles and does as he's said, letting the flimsy deep blue material float down to the floor, forgotten. She presses her palms back against the wall, reminding herself to be good and not touch.

Edward breathes heavy now, scenting her and taking in her unmarked virgin flesh. Her neck, her exposed shoulders and round cleavage. So beautiful and soft. He swallows the saliva pooling in his needy mouth, and says, still soft, "Now, slide those pants down those long legs for me, baby. Leave the shoes on."

Her breath lodges. She does as she's been asked, moving to slide her fingers under the band of the tight liquid black material and slowly pushing them down over her curved hips, and then further down her thighs.

Her eyes widen minutely as suddenly Edward is kneeling in front of her, helping her remove the flimsy stretchy fabric carefully over each stiletto, tossing them aside as he stares at what is directly in front of him and groans.

She's bare.

She's never been bare before.

Freshly waxed and pantieless.

God damn.

So many firsts tonight.

He can smell her, too.

Hooded green eyes flash up to her wide ones. "You've been busy today, haven't you, babe?"

She nods and smiles, biting her lower lip. "You like it?"

Holding her gaze, he nods and licks his lips. He reaches for her right ankle, sliding his calloused hand up to the bend behind her knee, lifting and placing her naked thigh over his strong shoulder. Then, he leans in open mouthed and kisses her bare lips once, then retreats, groaning softly.

She gasps out, "Unnn, Edward…please…" the sensation so much more intimate, sensitive.

And he pleases, diving into her sweet wet pussy. So pretty and pink for him. His tongue licks down her slit to lap at her wet core, then he is kissing and sucking her swollen clit so sweet and tender, with his skull pressing and rubbing just so fucking perfect, her vision blurs. He smiles as he watches her face, her eyes pleading and begging for more. Her chest, heaving. He reaches for her left hand and moves it into his hair, and she grips and pulls him to her, closer, harder, her hips straining forward. He moans into her and drinks her, whispering those words into her. Those words he lives and loves by…_Amare Sine Timore_.

He sucks relentless, his fingers now circling her dripping clenching core, then dipping, entering, circling more and hooking forward so fucking good and right, she is screaming, "Right fucking there…" shrieking, "oh, oh God…" and cumming, "Edward, Edward…" so hard it almost scares her.

Her scent surrounds him as he watches her, enraptured. Drunk. God, he fucking loves her. He loves her cumming like that against his mouth. He loves her all the ways he can, every day…every fucking day.

He kisses her sweet, still down on his knees, until he can feel her aftershocks slow and her tremble fade. Her eyes are shy as she smiles at the mess she's made of his hair. Her blush is absolutely aware of his effect on her.

Sitting back and licking his licks, her thigh still draping his shoulder, Edward stares as he lets his hand run up her other thigh saying, rough, "Fuck, baby. I love your sweet pussy this way. I could eat it all damn day."

Dropping her thigh back down, she smiles out as she balances, "I love you," and sighs, fingering through his hair and using her nails the way she knows he likes. He practically purrs.

Grabbing her hips, he moves to stand now, kissing her lips and letting her taste herself from him. She groans and sucks on his tongue. His reaction is feral, pressing her harder into the wall with his hips. His cock, aching and ready, makes itself known against her lower stomach. He can feel where he has already leaked inside the confines of his worn blue jeans.

He hooks his fingers into the cups of her corset and pulls each one down, exposing her beautiful tits to him. The backs of his knuckles tease across her tight pink nipples as they get lost in their kiss. Such sweet torture. He breaks away and moves down her chest, kissing, to latch on to one, sucking and nipping and flicking it with his skull pierced tongue. She loves it and thank fuck because his cock is throbbing and really appreciates the friction she's creating with her hips grinding back into his.

When he has her squirming again, he releases his lips from around her nipple, and presses his forehead back to hers, saying simply, "Come on, beautiful. It's time." He grabs her hands and walks backward to where his chair waits for them, smirking as he stares at her naked parts blatantly, loving their slight jiggle and sway. It's hypnotizing. Heady.

Those fucking shoes are killing him.

And, Bella…well, she does the same, her eyes raking down his tattoo covered left side, from the top of his shoulder down to his left pec and continuing further down his lean ribs to his sexy abs and low-hanging denim covered hip. It is a reminder, his tat, of all he has trialed and triumphed. A mural of sorts expanding three decades in time covers him completely there. From his lowest of low, starting at his hip, dark and deep…to his present and now, ending light and found, just at his neck. From his beginnings in New Orleans to his current here in time, Austin…and all the places it took him in between to find his personal found. Little places and pockets in time, all wrapped in and around and upward to tell his story, heartbreaking though beautiful. A road map to the now. To her Edward.

When his thighs make contact with his chair, he sits down and releases her hands, grinning that devil's grin again as he twirls his finger for her to turn around. She smiles and bends to kiss him quick again, then she turns around, hearing him groan quietly as she does so. Edward loves her ass. It's what broke that fucking camel's back after all.

Large hands reach and palm, appreciating how soft and full she is there, cupping and smoothing and kneading. Bella's ass is world class. He can't help it…he smacks it quick once, hard, watching it shake and move. Watching it redden as she gasps and swats playful. He leans down and kisses where his hand print is forming, then straightens and begins to loosen the lacing at the back of her black corset, freeing her fully to the nude. To him.

Turning her back around to face him, his left arm circles her trim waist, pulling her forward so her tender nipples are right in front of his face. "We're gonna pierce these babies next, beautiful. You won't keep saying no much longer…" he trails off, gruff, helpless as he wraps his lips around one hard peak, sucking hard and long…so deep…moaning around her.

Biting her.

Whimpering, her hands fist hard in his hair again and hold him to her, never wanting him to stop. It feels so good. She teases out, "Ha…mmm…that's what you think, mister. You think I want my students getting a glimpse of the goods through my blouse one day?" She gasps as he bites harder and pulls with his teeth, using his tongue across her nipple's tip to drive her insane. Then she continues with emphasis, "My _male_ students."

He snorts, mumbling from between her breasts, "Babe, if your six year old male students are aware enough to notice the goods, I'll fucking buy your entire class cupcakes for a week straight." He uses both hands to squeeze and press her soft full breasts against his cheeks, nuzzling her there. Loving her.

One last kiss and he straightens up, leaning back with both palms behind him against the seat of his tat chair. He grins crooked, then glances down quick-like to his bulging still-covered obvious erection and back up just as quick to her lusty dark brown eyes.

Helpless, knowing, Bella glances down, too…and fuck all if she had the power to do so, those fucking worn blue jeans would just disappear. The soft moan escaping her says so.

She licks her lips and pulls at the bottom one with her teeth as she sees him twitch. It's…consuming. He is so beautiful…above and below…that it hurts, aches, deep inside. But she needs to feel him, so she savors. She loves.

Her hands reach up and start at his jaw line, rubbing the scruff she loves to much and moving smoothly, seductively down his neck and around back to tug his hair and scratch. There is no containing his appreciative groan. She loves when he lets her do this. Touch him. Feel his textures…muscle and scruff and skin…under her hands. And, she loves watching him react to her touching him.

Releasing his hair, she uses her nails next to trail slowly down his chest, leaving white lines in their wake that quickly turn red then fade, until she finds his barbell pierced nipples, pulling and rolling, then using her spread-wide fingers…grabbing…kneading…molding.

"Fuck, baby…that feels so fucking good…" he groans out, watching her hands on him.

"Mmm…yeah?" She pulls his words from him.

"_Fuck_…yeah."

Teasing…torturing, she keeps on, "You like that?" Small feline smirk, she pulls his barbells again and he grunts…knowing that wicked sensations shoot through and down to his cock. "What about this?" Leaving her left hand where it plays, Bella traces her index finger down his abs to his happy trail, teasing more and brushing along the waistband of his jeans where his thick skull and fire belt buckle fastens.

Light scratch and twisting pull.

Whooshing breath leaves him and his heavy lidded eyes darken. He wants her right there in a bad way.

She knows it.

She thrills.

She's learned.

Her fingertip moves, sliding up the buckle's cold edge to trace the oval shape once around, slow. Then she lets it trail down…to his cock, finding his thick curved length's tip and tracing still, circling him right there. Right where he is pierced.

His apadravya.

Pure sin.

How such a thing could make an already beautiful cock even more so is beyond her.

She'd practically fucking fainted the first time she'd seen it.

She had needed to take a moment…or ten.

It was stunning.

Now he's hissing, his abs clenching and his hips jutting forward involuntarily. "Fuck…Bella…"

She palms him hard, squeezing, and suddenly his rough hand is sliding and gripping hard into her hair at the back of her neck…and he is crashing his lips back to hers, open-mouthed and deep. Bella's hard peaked tits brushing against his bare chest almost make him so desperate to fuck that he considers reversing their positions and slamming into her hard from behind across his Inkbed.

But they've made plan. His plans…with her. And, he really needs to get a fucking grip so those plans can happen tonight.

Male fingers grip long silky brown hair and pull, breaking their kiss...their lips part. Then, he demands again, soft but strong as his green eyes convey his words' weight. "Take my cock out, Bella," throaty swallow, "now."

He literally makes her dizzy at the sound of his voice.

It's so not fair.

Forehead to his, his hand still gripping hard at her hair, Bella glances down and quickly unbuckles his buckle, her tits jiggling pretty again. She pulls open his button fly all the way and reaches her right hand inside, wrapping and stroking down once, her thumb going right where it's needed, circling around the ball under its sensitive head.

He groans and twitches.

She smiles and loves it, and pulls his cock out.

Her man is hung.

And, he never wear any kind of underwear.

Her eyes practically glaze over and roll up, his cock is that beautiful to her. Sometimes she wonders if Edward would laugh at her if she told him how she sings to 'the alter' of his beautiful, thick cock inside her head. It's ridiculous but she can't help it at all.

She licks her lips and moans out, "Oh God…Edward, you're so hard…I just…I just need to…" So quick it is almost a blur, Bella swoops down and wraps her lips around his swollen purple tip, tonguing the sensitive as fuck ball, then sucking and licking across his leaking slit.

He shudders, growling, "Jesus, Bella!" She takes him deep next and he bucks, hitting the back of her throat. "Fuck…" Both of his hands are needed to pull her back up, and the suck and pop sound her lips make as she's forced to release him from her mouth is music to his ears. Breathless, he reprimands, "Baby, I won't last if you do that."

"But…"

"Uh uh, step back a little."

Pouting, Bella releases his cock from her hand and takes a step back _after_ giving one more squeeze for good measure. Then she wipes at a small string of saliva from her chin as she watches Edward swing his left leg over the seat of his Inkbed to straddle it, facing the reclined back of the chair. He motions, "Come here, beautiful." When she's next to him again, he turns her away from him a bit and his hand steadies her at her right hip as he says, "Straddle that sexy long leg over the chair and find the floor block on the other side." When she's in place after a little maneuvering she's got her back to his front, his fucking so-hard-it-hurts cock pressing against her ass, and her thighs draping over each of his jean clad ones, with her stiletto covered silver painted toes resting comfortably on each weighted floor block. "Perfect."

Bella leans back against his chest giving him a fantastic view down her torso andto her bare pussy, and Edward can't help himself, his hands slide around her stomach and up her tiny rib cage to cup and knead her tits. "So beautiful…" She shudders and arches pretty for him and he bites her neck and sucks. Then his right hand slides down to find her slick lower lips, making sure she is ready. "Mmm, so wet for me, baby."

"Edward," she whines, breathy.

"Mmm…" his hand moves back up to her lips, "taste it."

And she does, sucking on his wet-from-her-juices finger, her tongue swirling. He groans.

Removing his hand, Edward reaches for his lamp, positioning it, and then says, "Okay, lean forward against the seat-back for me, sweetheart. You ready?"

She nods, "I'm ready."

As she gets into position, Edward glances down to where her ass cheeks and his cock meet. "Fuck, that's so fucking sexy." Then he reaches to his rolling tray to grab his Green Soap along with a clean wipe, and a fresh disposable razor. "Just listen to the music and relax, baby, okay?"

She sighs, closing her eyes, and encourages him, "I'm fine, Edward. I want this. Let's do it." Her hips wiggle against him.

"Oh, we will…that's a promise."

After cleaning her skin and then the blade, he gently removes the tiny hairs on her right side just below her shoulder line. He cleans it once more and wipes it dry, then applies the Speed Stick for the transfer. Next, he grabs the prepared stencil and positions it against her skin, carefully pressing the small elegant script against her skin and rubbing outward, then covering and pressing it down with the palm of his hand and then carefully, slowly, peeling it away.

He smiles, "That's so beautiful."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely." She feels him blow against the carbon transfer, drying it quickly. "Okay, now give me that sweet pussy, baby. My cock needs to be deep inside you for this." He grabs her hips, helping her lift up, and then says, "Rub my tip around you, get it wet." She does as he's said, reaching back between then and finding his cock, turning the top ball once to torture him first, and then she's rubbing its swollen tip up and down her folds, and they both groan at the delicious sensation it causes. "Fuck yeah, now sink down around me, squeeze me…"

Moaning, Bella lets his tip dip inside her then and waits, rocking her hips perfectly back and then forward to take in each ball of his apadravya, just clenching her muscles for him, making him groan dark and deep, then she sinks down over him completely, taking him in all the way.

"Fuck, baby…that's…just…" he stops, panting, trying to keep control.

Bella's walls grip him automatically, clenching tight, wanting to move. She moans, "Edward…God, you feel so good." Her hips gyrate back.

"Fuck, Bella…stop, or we won't make it to the tat part of the evening. Stay still for me, okay?"

Giving a devious giggle, Bella does one more gyrating squeeze, then she forces herself to relax and lean forward again, and he goes deeper. "Oh God, that's so deep." She can feel every part of his cock inside her; his ridge, his thick vein, and each ball of his piercing. She takes a deep breath and relaxes, humming and saying through her smile, "Okay, ready."

The new angle is fantastic, tight. Whispering more to himself, he murmurs, "Jesus fuck that's just so good. I could fuck you so hard right now…" Watching out for the stencil, he leans forward, moving her hair over her left shoulder out of his way, and nips her with his teeth, sucking and kissing her there. He bucks his hips forward once, torturing them both and loving it, but also to make sure his center is as close as possible to steady her during their session.

Giving her one last kiss, he straightens up and grabs an alcohol wipe to clean his hands. Then he grabs his ready-to-go gun. He is not going to use any gloves for this. He wants to feel her skin against his fingers and hands. No barriers, no separation.

Dipping his gun into the Black Buddha ink and loading the reservoir, Edward checks the tip and then smoothes a little Vaseline over the last word first, and then he gets ready to begin. "Here we go, baby. Just breathe."

"'Kay." It's quiet.

He begins, working from right to left over the letters, dabbing and blotting and watching her face often to check on her, the little clenches around his cock making him so fucking aware of each one of her reactions…each and every fucking one squeezing around him so good as she takes the pain when it hits. She's so brave allowing him to give them both this piece of himself.

Once that word is complete, he stops for a bit. "Sit up, beautiful. You're doing so good." He cleans his hands again with a fresh wipe.

Bella sits up, a little lightheaded from the new pain of the needle, but not too much. Her muscles clench around him as she moves. He grunts, "Jesus," as he reaches for the water bottle on his tray to hand to her. "Drink." Then, he grabs a hand mirror an says with a sexy crooked grin, "Wanna see what I've done so far?"

Gulping down the water, she wipes the corner of her mouth with the side of her hand, blushing. "Show me."

Still grinning, he shows her.

She looks over her shoulder at the reflection in the mirror and smiles, then she does something she shouldn't have done, if for the sake of his cock's sanity alone. Her smile turning vixen, Bella clenches as tight as she fucking can and rotates her hips back into his long thick pulsing cock.

"Oh, fuck…that's so good." His eyes clench tight. She's gonna pay for that.

Opening them to glare, Edward places the mirror down with a clatter and smacks the empty water bottle to the cement floor. Then, his hands grip her hips as he thrusts forward and up hard, making her yelp as he grinds in circles so fucking deep he could drown. "Feel that cock, baby? Huh?" Another buck and circling grind. "You're making this really hard for me, Bella. It this what you want, huh? You want my hard cock to fuck that hot pussy? Make you cum…"

He trails off, loving her gasps, moving his right hand down over clit and pinching it, then pressing and moving over it in quick, tight circles. "Cum on my cock, Bella. Fuck, yeah…" She clenches and gyrates, he rubs harder and faster, "Cum on my cock. Let me feel it…give it…"

She shakes and clenches, "Fuck, Edward…I'm gonna cum…oh God!"

He bucks once more and pinches.

She screams and cums all around him.

He's whiffing and panting, trying his hardest not to cum inside her yet as he watches his girl shake and moan and vibrate all over him. "So fucking good…so beautiful…" he kisses behind her ear and sucks, waiting for her to settle down again.

Once she can speak, she peeks her right eye open and eyes her smug man, "Um, wow…that was…intense."

"Well, you were asking for it, babe." He straightens back up, "And, you loved it. Your endorphins helped out a lot, too." Sexy crooked smile.

Pushing a palm into the chair back, she leans back into Edwards chest, and whispers, "Give me a kiss."

"Always," he smiles and leans in and touches his lips to hers. They are so sensitive to the soft feel of hers he wants to cry and laugh at the same time. It's electric. Pulling back, green eyes smile down at brown, as he says, "Two more."

"Two more."

He repeats the steps the same as before, working on the middle and then the first word this time as they are shorter, and he swears to fucking God his girl…his Bella…is getting off on getting tatted. Her pussy is so fucking tight and slick from two orgasms now, it is fucking almost impossible to keep still. She's torturing him with little swivels and moans and…fuck! He just need to finish the last word and they will be done.

"Baby," he begs, "keep still." Trying his best to ignore her attempts to start bouncing a little on his cock, he focuses, "Fuck, just one more letter…"

She groans, squeezing him and needing to move so badly, "_Please_…Edward…my skin is tingling…" Another small bounce.

He curses.

Lifting the needle from that last fucking letter, he lets his left hand swing back and then he smacks her hard on her ass and grips tight, warning, "I said stop."

She yelps and groans, "Unnng," and melts into the chair.

He rubs the sting away and continues, not really believing how much his girl is getting off on this. Fuck, he never thought he would be so lucky.

One last stretch and curve of line and he is finished, tossing all his tools onto the top of his work tray and cleaning his hands.

Then, he stares.

His heart clenches tight.

And, he loves.

"Show me…I need to see…" His eyes whip to her flushed face at the sound of her needy voice. She's perspiring all over. Fuck, so is he.

He cleans the fresh tat a bit more then grabs the mirror, showing her…his eyes never moving from her beautiful face.

Huge pretty smile, "I love it, Edward." She moves her shoulders, adjusting to see better, which moves her hips, which makes him grunt again and move his own hips forward in response, reminding them both where his still hard-as-rock desperate pulsing cock twitches inside her, hitting her spot perfectly with the ball of his piercing. She can't help the squeal-gasp-moan that escapes her as she says, barely getting her words out, "Thank you. It's beautiful, but," deep feminine groan, "oh god, ung, Edwaaaard," she's practically vibrating, 'can we please fuck now? I need you to fuck me…please…"

Everything stills.

Then, a crack is heard as the mirror drops to the hard floor, cracking inside its frame.

Then, a shriek and a 'fuck yeah' is sounding together as Edward yanks Bella's hips back hard, no doubt leaving marks as he begins to fuck his girl right there in his chair, her fresh tattoo shining like a light back at him. Shining with his insane love and need.

With how they are both permanently marked with his promise, now.

"You're mine, Bella," he grips and lifts her, then slams her back down around his cock, "fucking mine, sweetheart…"

"Oh God…yes…"

Another slam down as he bucks up hard, using his feet as leverage, too, rotating deep and grinding hard, demanding, "Squeeze that cock, baby. Fucking…hell yeah…so perfect…"

Her walls clench and quiver as she begs, "Harder…more…"

He grunts and bucks again and again, the head of his cock and apadravya sliding over that perfect spot inside her repeatedly, "You feel that…feel my cock fucking you, baby? You need more?" Buck, hard grind, "Take it…take my cock beautiful…"

She screams, her right hand moving back and up to grip his hair in her fingers tight. He loves it. She's wild…and so is he.

He also needs more leverage.

Moving his arm securely around her waist, he bucks deep into her one more time before he lifts them both up with his thighs and slides back and off the end of the Inkbed to stand behind her, still deep inside. Bella's thighs straddle the chair now and her ass is right at its edge.

Hard breathing, he directs, "Rest down on your elbow, sweetheart, and hold on." He is going to fuck her.

Hard.

Bella groans at the new angle, his thick cock stretching her so fucking good, so deep inside. "Oh please…more…"

He leans close over her back. His left hand slides under her and up to grab her tit, his fingers pinching and rolling her nipple hard. She shudders and groans again, clenching tight around him, causing him to grunt and swivel his hips into her. "So perfect for my cock. So tight, baby…" Pulling his hips back slowly so she can feel every thick inch of him, he slams hard back inside her, quick and deep and rough. His hand leaves her breast to wrap at her neck, steadying her, holding her to him as he grips her right hip harder.

"Edward," she moans.

He loves that, whispering dirty in her ear, "You fucking love my cock don't you, baby?" She mewls. His right hand smacks her ass again and she yelps and moans. "So good…so fucking good around me." Another slow pull back, then he plunges forward, deep. Over and over he does this. He fucks and loves his girl.

He can see her eyes glisten with emotion as she watches him fucking her, loving her, from behind. She whispers, barely sounding the words out, "I…love…you…"

And he moans, long and low, "I love you, Bella," shifting, then, "oh fuuuuck…" and he pounds now, relentless. His belt buckle clangs at his thigh.

"Yes, oh God, Edward…right there! Right there, just like that!"

She clenches and pulses around him, shaking, shattering and screaming her orgasm out in his name.

He just keeps going, "Fuck yeah, baby…fuck yeah, cum on my cock…cum…on…my…cock," pounding into her as her muscles squeeze and milk him.

Her eyes roll.

He lowers to kiss her, just resting his lips against hers, breathing her. She peeks again, shaking, moaning, and his thighs tense, his abs clench. He whispers to her, "I am gonna cum, baby," as he pistons deep through her shudders, until finally he stills, convulsing, and then cumming so fucking hard inside his girl. His eyes train on her tender fresh tat as he spill his seed inside her, thinking of his promise to himself those years ago.

His words…_Amare Sine Timore_.

And now, her own…_Mea Libere Amavit_.

My fearlessly loved.

His now, forever.

Owned.

.

.

.

Edward?" It's a quiet sound from smiling lips.

He swallows, his heart still hammering, "Yeah?" His lips kiss the tender script at her shoulder lightly.

"I'm starving…

He snorts.

"…and you're kind of crushing me."

Bust out laugh. Flexing his hips, Edward pulls out of her slow and gentle and watches her involuntary aftershock. So beautiful. Then he smoothes a few long strands of silky-now-sweaty deep brown hair off of her fresh tat, which needs to be cleaned up again and then covered. He asks, "What do you want to eat, beautiful? Anything…you name it."

She smiles small, her eyes still closed. "French fries and a chocolate fudge shake from Dirty Dog's."

Crooked grin, "Is that all?"

Her small smile grows as she adds, "And part of your double bacon cheeseburger, too."

"Grease it is. Let's go. I always keep my promises."

"Edward?"

He stops, answering, "Yeah, sweetheart?"

"I can't feel my legs."

Smug smile, he leans back over her and rubs at her still spread thighs, kissing the tender script once more. "Don't worry, babe. I got you. I am going to take care of you."

She peeks at him and replies, "I know you will," promising back, "I am going to take care of you, too."

"Bella, baby?"

"Yeah?"

"You already do."

The End.

**Amare Sine Timore - Page ****18**** of ****18**


End file.
